By such an apparatus which is known from WO2012002814A1, an egg is placed in a cavity of the holder. Next, water is allowed to access the holder. The holder is provided with salt in a matrix in order to be mixed into the water.
A disadvantage of this known apparatus is that for each egg a new matrix needs to be placed in the cavity.